


Looks can be deceiving

by Kaops



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Because I wanted to have fun, F/M, My first English writing, Sith Teddy Bear ftw, i had no idea for the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaops/pseuds/Kaops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutal and yet caring at the same time... A light-sided Sith should be a quite uncanny person to met, no? </p><p>This work is still in progress and more chapters are to come (I hope) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks can be deceiving

            Pain… Lot of pain… Waaay too much pain. As soon as she waked up, this atrocious headache was here to greet her and that’s all she had been feeling for the last hour.

After a few more minutes, which obviously felt like two eternities, Vette finally opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she managed to take a quick look around. She was in some sort of wagon. The constant little bumps of the structure indicated that it was in movement. The fleeting lights of the omnipresent holographic ads of Nar Shadaa were sparkling through the windows as the vehicle passed by.

The Twi’lek assumed it was the city tram according to the civilian look of her surroundings. Well, civilian… The thought made her chuckled. This place looked as much ‘civilian’ as a military transport ship. There were around a dozen of thugs hanging around in the wagon; all of them were armed to the teeth of course. Grenades, heavy blasters, demolition satchels… All you needed to light up an entire block if needed.

She then realized that she was cuffed to her seat. Great. It kept getting better. What else now, she has been kidnapped for a stupid ransom? ... Ah damn, this one could have been great if she could have say it loud, pointing out the irony-

 

Wait. She has been kidnapped... Fuck.

 

She tried to remember her doings before the black out. If she recalled correctly, she arrived yesterday on Nar Shadaa. Everything was going great until she took a taxi to go to the Duros sector after Quinn told her to. She was supposed to meet with Asgeir there. Damn it. How did she not see those dumbasses before they shot down her vehicle?

Well, keep calm Vette, there must be a solution around you, she thought. They had taken all her belongings and weapons; she could see them two rows of seating ahead. Maybe she could activate the… Never mind, some guy was pointing a gun at her. Yuck, and a pretty ugly guy to say the least. Nikto guys never were her cup of tea, but this one definitely won the “I don’t want to meet/speak/come-near-to-him” prize.

“Apparently, you have woken up,” he grunted, smiling.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Vette replied, “Actually can I go back to sleep? My dreams looked better than you do.”

“Oooh”-the Nikto chuckled-“We have found a funny one this time.”

The thug shoved his rifle into Vette’s face. His behavior had changed drastically as anger was leading him.

“In that case, I advise you to shut the hell up, slave!”

Vette immediately started to hate him even more than before. If there was one thing she despised above all, it was to be called or considered as a slave. She tried to stand up to reply, but before she could say a word, the Nikto stepped back and waved his hand in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not a slave and stuff. I don’t care. You’re a Twi’lek. It’s all the same for our buyers.”

The Nikto sat on a seat nearby to keep an eye on her. His rifle pointed in her direction. Apparently, they abducted her completely randomly. “A Twi’lek, alone? Meh, an easy target” Vette thought while imitating the accent of the Nikto. They couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Well, sorry for you,” she said irritated, “But I’m not a slave and, yes, it makes a difference.”

The alien grouched and rolled his eyes in desperation.

“Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there,” she criticized. But she did not wait for the reaction of her abductor to continue. “You kind of have made a terrible mistake. I know that someone is looking for me now and he won’t be happy, so let me out and you may be safe.”

The Nikto stayed silent for a few seconds, he remained gazing as he was thinking. Good. She made him doubt. Vette used this little time to secretly activate her secondary comlink which was hidden in her bracelet. She wasn’t stupid. This guy won’t be convinced by her story, even if it is true. So saving time was her only option for now.

“You’re lucky that I can’t damage the merchandise…” He clenched his fist to restrain himself. “But your friend won’t come today- If he exists. This wagon we stole is in constant movement and our jammers are made to prevent our communications to be detected. In other terms, we’re invisible.”

Yes, but it doesn’t apply to her comlink…The Nikto drew near to Vette, a vicious grin on his face.

“And as you can see, we are prepared to counter any heroic rescue you can throw at us. So my only concern here is the price I’m going to sell you.”

Vette ignored the Nitko’s sarcasm, something else was worrying her. In fact, she was truly hoping that the crew had heard this conversation, back on the Fury. They could easily find her by tracking the signal of her device. It won’t take long… She hoped. As her worries grew stronger, she tried to hide her bracelet behind her back. It was emitting a pale blue light that could intrigue the Nikto. If he ever found out about her plan, her situation would become way worse than it actually was, and quickly.

“I’m wondering,” The sudden inquiry from the Nikto took Vette by surprise and she struggled to prevent herself to yelp. “I’m actually curious to know who or what is supposed to be your savior. I mean, you surely have made up something interesting…”

“He’s a sith, a sith lord to be exact.”

“A… sith lord will save a Twi…” The Nikto looked flabbergasted by what he just heard. It didn’t take long before he burst out laughing. And she couldn’t blame him. Three years ago, she would have thought too that it was the dumbest lie ever.

 

To be honest with herself, at the time, she didn’t think she would had spoken to a sith, period. She didn’t think that he would take her with him on his mission. She didn’t think that below the formidable killing machine Asgeir was, he also was kind-hearted and sometimes cheerful. And she certainly didn’t think that she would then marry the guy either… But it happened. It was probably the most impossible series of events in the entire galaxy, and it happened. From Vette’s point of view, this simple fact was enough to make it totally worth it. She genuinely had never been happier.

So she waited. She endured the mockery of the Nikto and his stupid laugh, because she knew that at some point she would be able to punch his face and made him regret. Oh, she couldn’t wait to see his face when he would come…

Vette chuckled. Damn, did she just say that? She sounded like a poor damsel in distress waiting for her vengeful husband, but kind of angrier. Marriage definitely changed people apparently. She wasn’t even thinking of escaping on her own! She just wanted to see the moment this Nikto would understand his mistake. By the stars! She had become lazy. Vette suddenly realized that, even if she was an excellent help for Asgeir, she really got used to have a supportive role. After all, the sith kind of did most of the work on his own on the battlefield. Next mission, she is unquestionably going on her own, just to took up again with her old habits. For now, let’s see if she could find a way to grab something which looked like a weapon…

 

 

_As time passed, she couldn’t help it but a part of her mind slowly escaped to go back through her memories. Corelia, Hoth, Quesh, and so on… She had travelled to so many places- and almost got killed in all of them. But her encounter with Asgeir clearly was one hell of an experience._

_When he arrived in her life, the six and a half feet tall bearded warrior, she didn’t really know how to deal with him. She had just met the young sith apprentice that he proceeded to free her from detention and brought her along to kill ghosts in an ancient sith lord tomb… She wasn’t easy to scare, but this was weird by any means. And the worst is that the young sith seemed to enjoy it! He always pushed her to go directly into the heart of the battle, laughing his ass off. They were probably going to die and he was having the time of his life. It was astonishing and frightening at the same time._

_But as soon as they got out of the tomb the joyful face of the warrior darkened. She later learned that when he was not fighting something he was bored. Usual day-to-day life didn’t concern him apparently._

_Nonetheless, the young sith continued to surprise her as he wanted her to go with him on his next assignment. And it didn’t end there. As soon as they arrived on Dromund Kaas, Asgeir took her slave collar off. He casually said that it was an ugly, unappropriated and stupid tool which was diminishing her skills. She couldn’t thank him enough at the moment, although she didn’t lower her guard. He was a sith after all, and who knew what were his plans for her… Unfortunately, she threw a cutting remark, as usual, without thinking about who was in front of her. But to her surprise, Asgeir had a sly grin on his face._

_“You’re defying me.” He said. “Good. Continue. At least it will be fun.”_

_And he walked away, throwing the collar in a trash, like everything was normal. It took thirty seconds to Vette to pull herself together after that. His eyes… By the stars, his eyes were… strange when he said that. His glacial blue eyes were surrounded by a touch of red she didn’t see before. And they gave her the impression that he was assessing her, looking at something intimate within her. It wasn’t the same impression as with other sith. Usually, you just felt cold, like the sith stepped on your grave and started to carve your name in the stone.  But here it looked like he suddenly become interested in her._

_“Hum… Yes, my lord,” She replied politely, too shocked to think properly as a chill was coming down her spine. Asgeir looked over his shoulder, frowning._

_“And stop calling me lord, I hate it. I have a name you know.”_

_As always, his reaction was unexpected. So she decided to go that way too._

_“Alright… My lord.”_

_Vette knew she had taken a risk there. She considered the young sith and looked for anger or disgust. But Asgeir smiled and nodded to show his approval. She then understood that it was better to forget every fake comment with this guy, he preferred honesty._

_After this episode, she knew that she wasn’t in danger… Well, she kind of was as she was following a suicidal maniac – but he would never harm her._

_The nice and sensitive sith killing machine… Maybe it was his ‘happy-go-lucky’ way of life or his complete disrespect of rules when they didn’t please him that made her begin to love him… Maybe both…_

 

 

Vette snapped out of her dreams when another Nikto came close to the first one. Well, she was back to the dirty and sad wagon of kidnapping then. Fifteen minutes may have passed? She didn’t know. Apparently, the wagon was stationed somewhere between two buildings. Maybe they were waiting for an opening to continue on their way. As the lightings in the wagon were set to their lowest, everything was looking red because of the soft neon light which shined through the window. But overall, it was quite dark.

“Hey, boss.”

He was smaller than the other, and green…Let’s call him Greenie. She needed something funny to relieve herself.

“Yeah, wha’d’you want?”

“She mentioned some guy before, huh?”

The boss raised an eyebrow at Greenie, curious.

“And?”

“Well, we looked at her stuff…” Greenie seemed uneased “She had imperial military equipment on her, quite recent ones actually”

The Nikto chief gave her a sidelong glance.

“I’m saying that now because our scouts tried to report that their communications were hacked,” continued Greenie, “And then we have lost the signal. So, the guys and I kinda made the connection and…”

 Vette could see in the eyes of the chief that he was asking himself if he should have thrown her by the window or not, just to be safe.

“Shut up!”-He shouted- “No one is going after her. It must have been the Hutt. They’re after us since day one, remember?!”

He stood up to look at the other members of the crew.

“Nobody is chasing us!” While he was shouting, Vette could clearly see that his hands were slightly shaking. Apparently, he wasn’t convinced either. “And if, I’m really saying IF, somebody was after us, we will outright…”

 

*THUMP*

 

A thud came from the ceiling. The whole gang raised their heads. Someone was on the roof of the wagon, someone heavy. They then heard slow paced footsteps as the newcomer was walking on the roof.

A Nautolan in full armor that Vette didn’t see before – weird, as he was quite big- jumped on his feet and started to yell.

“I don’t fuckin care who you are! I’ve personally killed two jedis last year, so you’re next!”

The Nautolan started his assault rifle and aimed at the footsteps’ sounds which indicated where his target was.

“Bisrak! Quit your…!” yelled the chief when he understood what the Nautolan was going to do. But it was too late. Bisrak was firing at the roof like he was possessed. The laser shots ripped through the structure as it was paper and turned it to shreds.

After ten seconds, the chief finally made it to Bisrak and punched him in the face while shouting orders. The Nautolan held his fire and the wagon became silent once again. Except that this time, they could hear distant sounds from the outside as there was a three feet wide hole in the roof. The edges of the destroyed metallic structure cooled down slowly with the breeze that was now going through. Everybody in the wagon was waiting, looking everywhere. Nobody dropped dead from above so he could still be there, waiting for his time to strike.

The Nikto chief eyed at Vette and rushed towards her. Apparently, he understood that she was their only chance to stay alive for now. He grabbed her right shoulder firmly and pointed his rifle at her. The others probably didn’t noticed, but the chief was in a state of panic. His fingers were drilling through her skin as fear started to spread inside him.

“Come on! And get over here coward!” The Nautolan shouted again. Definitely, he wanted to die.

Three footsteps, quicker than before, were followed by a stronger one. And they were in the direction of the Nautolan.

“What the…” he started to say. But he couldn’t go further as everything went from complete silence to an outright apocalypse. An incredibly loud sound came from where the Nautolan stood three seconds ago and the whole wagon quaked. It was like the world had moved on its own, like being strike by lightning. No one truly understood what happened but when they managed to recover, a quarter of the wagon was gone. Through the smoke and debris of the former front of the wagon, they tried to find what the cause of this mess was. Sparse sparkles of electricity coming from damaged systems were the only source of light. When dust settled, they noticed that all that was left was a deformed chunk of the floor. The walls were torn and reduced to squeaking plate of metal carried by the wind. And on top of what was left of the Nautolan’s body, a gloomy and towering figure was standing. His dark durasteel plate armor and the glowing red eyes made the remaining doubts of the gang vanished. They were facing against a Darth lord of the sith, and he was angry. An invisible wave got through each one of them as the sith was irradiating with his cold and threatening presence. The warrior raised a finger slowly.

“First question,..”

His deep tone voice was calm and yet, at the same time, filled with anger.

“Where is my…”

“Over here!” Vette said joyfully, cutting him off. Asgeir paused a few seconds as he was taken by surprise, but he managed to continue.

“Oh… Hi sweetie!” Asgeir waved at her, beaming. The thugs who were looking at the scene were completely taken off guards. However, if every trace of threat had instantly disappeared in his voice, Vette noticed that something was off.

“Hey, you know I hate it when you call me that!”

“I know… sweetie.”

Uh-oh, this was bad. This was really bad. Asgeir was mad. Not just irritated, no, he was truly, with all his heart, mad as hell. Not against her of course, the barbed comment was just a collateral damage. As he was not wearing a helmet, she could tell by his face what he was thinking. His eyes were almost shining in the dark and she knew him enough to feel every ounce of rage he was containing at the moment. Apparently he didn’t even bother to search for her position by using the force. He just ran through an obstacle, following his emotions.

Asgeir didn’t go full berserk often. For all she knew, it happened only three times. The first time was when Baras betrayed him. The other two were when members of the crew –and especially her- were in danger. During these moments, you could forget everything that had been said about Asgeir. Here, he was something else. And even Vette herself was frightened when she looked at her husband. Then, you could only imagine the state in which the thugs were.                                                                              

Asgeir came back to his more formal mood.

“Second question… Where is the warrior who said he had killed two jedis?”

Almost everyone in the wagon looked at the remaining pieces of the nautolan.

“Ah…” Asgeir sighed, disappointed. “A shame, I’m sure it would have been fun.”

The sith warrior clenched his fists this time.

“Third and last question. Where is the galactic dumbfuck who supposed it was a good idea to kidnap my wife?”

The Nikto chief almost fainted when he heard the last sentence of Asgeir. The sith saw it. He drew his red lightsaber. And the bloody sword announced the slaughter which would follow.

 

From outside you could just hear shouts and cry of pain while seeing red flashes coming from what was left of the wagon. It was looking like hell.

From inside, it was hell.

 

Vette tried to avoid thinking about it. Asgeir certainly didn’t go easy on them when he was crushing severe skulls with a single punch. After the sith warrior was done with them, he walked towards Vette while sheathing his blade. She was a bit scared at first. From what she had just seen, it was quite normal after all. But as soon as she saw the sly grin on Asgeir face, she knew it was over. He was back to normal and his eyes were back to their usual blue.

“Let’s go back to a place where you can wash yourself. Your clothes look terrible,” said Asgeir as he was freeing her from the cuff.

“Says the guy with blood all over him” she replied smiling.

“Says the girl who stabbed a Nikto in the throat with… What was it again?”

“A sharpened lipstick,” she replied nonchalantly, “People tend to leave strange things in public transports these days…”

 

They left the wagon soon after and went to the promenade with a taxi. On their way to it, they received a holocall from Quinn who obviously started to make cutting remarks about her abduction. Like how she didn’t noticed them and got caught way too easily, etc… But Vette knew that behind theses scolding Malavai was worried. After all, he was the one who received her call and organized the rescue. So she nodded, approved all of his rants and waited until he was finished.

“You’re done?” she asked nicely.

“Hum… Yes, but….” He replied while trying to keep his composture.

“Thank you,” she replied, beaming at him.

The imperial didn’t look the slightest bit surprised; he was used to Vette’s behavior after all. Malavai sighed in despair and rubbed his right hand on his face.

“Ah, whatever… It’s good to see you back.” - The little smile on Quinn’s face faded as quickly as it had appeared- “But I want both of you back on the _Fury_ to write down the report by the end of the day.”

After this last order, the formal imperial hang up the holo.

“He will never change,” Vette chuckled while turning to Asgeir, “But still, I would have missed him.”

“Let me guess, hate/hate relationship?” Asgeir replied.

“Yeah, sort of… But more like teasing/blaming.”

“And what is the relation type between us?” he asked smiling.

“Well,” she started while putting her chin in her hand, “I’ll say teasing/killing?”

 “Right answer,” Asgeir giggled while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

 

The rest of the day went by without further complications… If you forget the incident with the ruffians who proposed to buy Vette from Asgeir as a slave - let’s just say that it didn’t end well for them. In the end, Asgeir and Vette went back to the spatioport as they had finished their assignment on the planet. As soon as they embarked on the _Fury_ , Asgeir abruptly shouted to Malavai:

“Quinn! I’ll do your friggin report later, for now let’s discuss about our next destination. I want to try Rishi this time, their predator sounds like fun!”

As always, the sith was jumping from one situation to another in an instant. He needed to move forward after all.

“Yes, my lord, I’m going to prepare the route, but could you look at…” tried desperately Quinn.

“I’ve said that we don’t have time for this!” Asgeir continued as he clearly was trying to avoid the report. “And stop calling me lord, dammit!”

Vette sighed. As ever, her husband was incorrigible. He shouldn’t had waited this long to release the pressure created by his worries before. Well, she better went to Quinn’s help before the poor guy got overwhelmed. It was going to be a long week, she thought, but she knew that she was going to like it.


End file.
